The present invention relates to a self-adjusting fastener and method for using same.
In many situations it is desirable to be able to draw two pieces toward one another for final attachment. A typical example of this is in the fastening of a top cover to the cabinet of an appliance. The attachment of the top cover to the appliance requires drawing the top cover towards the remainder of the appliance cabinet in such a way that there is no vibration during the operation of the appliance.
While the attachment of a top cover to an appliance cabinet is one example of the use of the present invention, there can be many other applications where it is desirable to attach two parts together tightly.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved self-adjusting fastener and method for using same.
A further object is the provision of an improved self-adjusting fastener which requires a minimum of moving parts, and which can draw two pieces together merely by the turn of a screw.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved self-adjusting fastener which is capable of drawing a top cabinet tightly down against the remaining cabinet of an appliance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a self-adjusting fastener and method for using same which is simple to use, economical in manufacture and durable in use.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a combination of a first part and a second part positioned closely adjacent one another. A fastening member is movably attached to the first part for movement in a first direction away from the second member. A securing member is mounted for movement with respect to the fastening member. A bias member is on the fastening member and engages the securing member. It is adapted to cause the fastening member to move in the first direction in response to movement of the securing member with respect to the fastening member. The fastening member includes a portion thereof engaging the second member and pulling the second member toward the first member in response to movement of the fastening member in its first direction.
According to one feature of the invention the fastening member is a piece separate from the second piece.
According to another feature of the invention the fastening member is an integral part of the second piece.
According to another feature of the present invention the securing member is mounted for rotation with respect to the fastening member and the bias member causes movement of the second member towards the first member in response to the rotation of the securing member.
According to another feature of the invention the fastening member includes a slot therein and the bias member is adjacent the slot. The securing member extends within the slot and engages the bias member.
According to another feature of the invention the fastening member includes a guide slot therein. A guide member is connected to the first piece and extends within the guide slot to guide the fastening member for movement in its first direction during rotation of the securing member.
The present invention may also be used to force two members apart as well as to draw two members together.